


Kryptonian Mage

by Coastalfirebird



Series: Arcane Kryptonian [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kryptonian Biology, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Kryptonian Language, Magical Kryptonian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coastalfirebird/pseuds/Coastalfirebird
Summary: Vuzesa Fan-El is trapped in the Phantom Zone. She hoped her cousin Jor-El would be there to rescue her child. Sadly all she gets are two escape pods in response to her wishes. She follows the first one through to a planet other than Krypton. She is rescued by a couple who take her daughter into their care. Will this fill the void in their life after their son's death? How will the wizarding world react when their saviour is Kryptonian? There is a reason Harry is on the pairing, and not FOC. It will take time to explain it, but it will happen.





	1. A Gift From the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's affiliated characters, places, or things. Those are owned by JK Rowling and affiliated companies. The same applies to Superman and any other DC characters, places, or species within this story. This plot and two original characters are mine, however, and sadly for me, I can't/won't make money off this. Such is life. 
> 
> A/N: This fic was an idea given to me by ThunderClaw03, so I want to give them a head nod right now. I am also working on another one given to me by timbarney110, but that one will not be appearing on this site because of it's nature. I will be posting it exclusively on AO3 and InkItt. The Rating restriction on this site, and the possibility of them being deleted caused me not to want to put it here. There will be two Kryptonians that are my own, however. They are Foll-La and Vuzesa Fan-El. Also, I will be using a valence of Kryptonian DNA that I found out about, so that is how she is magical. This will cause other changes, but that is the nature of comics and nature. So, please don't kill me. This will be another time jump story. I can't write a story like this and not make time appropriate for Young Justice so this story will be taking place in 2011 for the start at Hogwarts. That being said she will stay out of all of that cause I don't want to shove her into all of that because it is ongoing. All of that out of the way here is the story!

The Phantom Zone

Day Thirteen

Vuzesa Fan-El was looking around their ship, and wondering how they were going to get home now. They had taken massive amounts of damage before opening up the gateway to the Phantom Zone. Had her cousin not found this place they would have never had a faster way to travel across the cosmos. This was both a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing because it suspended their lives, but that meant they were cursed to live in a barren space with no hope of rescue. They tried to reach Jor-El, but they could get no response. Vuzesa was regretting trying to find the last of Zod's final forces but had they, not Krypton would have been overrun, so this sacrifice was worth it. She just regretted coming to this fight nine months pregnant. Foll-La kept telling her that she shouldn't have done this, but she wasn't going to let the fleet run off without someone of sufficient military status to convince these people to surrender. She also knew out of all them she had the experience to handle the battle should things go sideways.

The cry of an infant grabbed Vuzesa's attention. She made her way over to her daughter's crib. Just hearing the baby cry made here happy that she'd gone into labour days before they found Zod's fleet. With each step, she was grateful for the Phantom Zone's ability to sustain life no matter how grievous the wound. She prayed to Rao that if they got out of here it was near a place she could get medical aid. The good thing here was that in the Phantom Zone nothing could kill her. She just thought it kind of funny that saving her daughter's life is what caused these injuries. She just wished Jor-El would respond to her cries for assistance. It had to be his shuttle that went through the Phantom Zone. He and Lara were supposed to be taking their son Kal to Earth, and maybe help that world elevate itself to a better way of life.

The alarms of an approaching ship caused Vuzesa to stop looking down at her daughter. Look up at the monitor she sees two pods heading her way. Vuzesa started making here way to the control panels. She brought up a better image of the pod. It looked like one the pods Jor-El and Zor-El made for their family to safety should things get worse on Krypton. As she was watching them move towards the opening in the Phantom Zone the second pod got knocked off course by an asteroid. It was it heading in the wrong directions. Vuzesa tried once again to contact the pod but got no answer. It like the other one seemed dormant, so they all had to be in stasis. The first pod seemed to be heading towards an opening in the Phantom Zone. If Vuzesa could tug it towards the opening behind the ship. 

Vuzesa moved down the control panel to get a better scan of the pod. She did a full diagnostic scan of the pod to see how many people were in it. There was only one person in it. They were female, age fourteen, healthy, and her last emotional state was beyond unstable. It was Kara, and in her current state even if she woke her up remotely she would be of no use in the current situation. Vuzesa did a few diagnostics of the pods operating system. Everything seemed well, and the ship had only been knocked off course. It was trying to correct itself but was having difficulties given that it didn't seem to be able to correct itself.

Vuzesa made her way to the piloting section of the control panel. It took Vuzesa a couple of minutes to correct the ship's path and trajectory. Given the pathway and the occupant of the second pod, the worst of the worst had happened to Krypton. The pods were heading to Earth. She didn't know what Jor-El saw in that place, but given the genetics of the people there was the possibility for her child to have a life there, and to be able to have children of her own. She wouldn't put too much hope in finding a decent set of people for the child, but this was better than sitting in the Phantom Zone praying for a miracle. Vuzesa started moving the ship towards Kara's pod. Once close by she tried to tether the pod with a tractor beam. Thankfully she was able to tether Kara's pod. She then turned the ship towards the exit to the Phantom Zone. As she drew close to the gate she could see the blue orb floating in space. Vuzesa looked at Kara's pod to make sure it was still on track. Once she was confirmed this she turned off the tractor beam. Once she was sure Kara was safe Vuzesa made a quick recording and broadcasting it at a volume that, supposedly, only Jor-El could hear if he was exposed to this type of star. She knew there was the slightest possibility that she and Kara would not be getting to Earth at the same time as Jor-El, but this was a risk she was willing to take. Another problem she could think of was the damage the ship took might make entry a little difficult.

As the ship entered the atmosphere Vuzesa could see for the briefest of moments the proof of advanced civilization. Once the flames of 're-entry' died down she could see they were heading over a massive landmass. Vuzesa entered some activated the reverse thrusters trying to slow the ship down. The last thing she wanted to do was hit the ground going at full speed. Within a matter of minutes, they had covered one and a half of the continents. Vuzesa breathed a sigh of relief as the ship slowed down to a survivable speed. She looked at the monitor one last time asking the computer for a crash trajectory. According to trajectory calculations they were about to make landfall on the larger of tow two islands. She was hoping she didn't land in a small town, or Rao forgives them, a city. Vuzesa made her way over to Milra and picked her up. She then walked over to captains chair and activated the crash protocol. A pair of bands wrapped around Vuzesa and Milra. Vuzesa held Milra's head to help to keep her neck safe and secure.

* * *

July 31, 2000, 12:00 AM

Godric's Hollow, England

Lilly was sitting there with James wondering about what might have been. The son they were supposed to have today. Had she been a little bit more careful evacuating their old home she wouldn't have been hit by the Cruciatus Curse. She wasn't under it for long, but the intensity of the curse caused her to lose Harry. She'd gone into labour an hour after James had gotten her to St Mungo's. Holding her stillborn child in her arms was one of the toughest things she had ever done. Even though that was two months ago just thinking about it still brought a tear to her eyes.

Lily was pulled from these thoughts by the sound of something rumbling in the sky. Lily drew her wand and made her way to the window to see what was going on. When she made it to the window she could see what looked like a meteorite making ready to impact with the Earth not too far away. Lily opened the door and walked outside. She could hear the roar of the fire once she opened the door, and by the size of the ball of fire where ever this thing landed, it was going to be devastating. Thankfully it started breaking to pieces a hundred miles in the air. It looked like the large mass of the meteorite was heading towards a forest about a hundred miles away (replace if to much). Lily was getting this feeling that she should follow this thing to it's crash-site. She knew that if Voldemort saw this then he'd send his minions to investigate this site. If it was anything like the one that brought Superman then she didn't want the Death Eaters to be the first thing an alien met once the emerged from the wreckage.

The sound of the backdoor closing grabbed Lily's attention. "Wow, that's an impressive meteor, Lily," James said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What you thinking about?" James said in a low whisper. Lily knew he was still trying to sooth her over their loss.

“About following it to its impact site. You know as well as I do that You-Know-Who will be sending people to investigate as well don't you?” Lily asked as wrested her head on his shoulder.

"Yup," James said as he kissed her lightly on the head. "So, you are now agreeing with me on how we should deal with these bastards?"

Lily looked at him and smiled. "If it doesn't endanger someone's life then: Yes, James we should prank them into a state of stupidity. Now let's go get our brooms."

"I'll be right back," James said as he patted her on her rear-end.

* * *

12:05 Am

Kryptonian Starship Silhouette, Over the United Kingdom

Vuzesa was glad that she got into the pilot seat for the impact. She looked down at her daughter to see how she was doing. Milra was still soundly asleep even given all the noise that was happening around her. She could see the approach of the larger island in the distance. The displays were showing several cities on the island, and plenty of forests to crash into. She managed to guide the ship away from a large city that they would have potentially lit on fire. She kept sending out distress calls hoping that Jor-El would hear her. She'd always heard that under a yellow sun they would have amazing powers, but she never put much faith in that line of thinking until now.

There was no response to the distress call, and they were to close to the ground now for Jor-El to do anything about it now. Vuzesa had always heard stories that her people were stronger under a Yellow sun. She always laughed this off. What people called a Yellow sun was nothing more than a Blue plasma star filtering through an atmosphere that while you were on the planet the star looked yellow, and that was only if the atmosphere was oxygen-nitrogen based. Sadly where she was crashing down was at night, so there was no way to test this 'myth'. She just prayed that Jor-El found her soon the last thing she needed was to cause a problem amongst the alien population. 

She had to switch the piloting over to manual in order to keep the ship from crashing into a small town, and the only place she could think would be a safe place to crash land was a forest off in the distance. She just wished her bad luck would not make things worse than it already was.

* * *

Metropolis, United States

6:30 PM

Superman was cursing his luck at the moment. He should be talking to the latest sighting of the Batman yesterday evening. He really didn't think a bad thing that Batman was doing his 'heroics'. He may have problems with his methods, but in the end, the man never killed anyone. So, arresting him didn't seem that important. Thinking about this made him laugh. Lois had told him that there was something fishy about that man and that maybe just maybe he had run into some kind of mutation that made him this evasive. He'd run into the man before, and there was nothing abnormal about him. Maybe he should ask the man for some help on nights like this.

The sound of a door breaking open grabbed his attention now. Superman looked back at the building and looked through it at a man dressed in all black. He watched the man go through a side door into the building, and close it slowly. He then watched him disarm the alarm. As the man-made his way to the lab, Superman's attention was pulled away from what was going on by an incredibly high pitched sound. Through all the noise he could hear a frantic female voice. The shocking thing about the voice was that it was speaking in Kryptonian.

_"Jor-El if you're listening to this I need your help. I'm about to crash land on the planet you've escaped to. I don't know where I'm going to crash land, but if all the stories I've heard are true you'll get to me before anything bad happens. My daughter is safe, but I am dying. I hope I can live long enough to see you again cousin. I will send my coordinates to your ship." _

Superman floated there stunned for a couple of seconds. There was someone alive who knew his father. The odds of a Kryptonian being alive floating around there in the Phantom Zone was believable, but still very small. Clark looked back at the building and watched the man open the door to the lab. He had to put an end to this now. He had to get out there and help the Kryptonian before she caused any sort of problem where ever she landed. Superman wasted no time in getting into the building and stopping the thief. He didn't really have time to ask him why he was doing this, but there were bigger problems at hand. He rushed into the building, tripped the man up before tying him up, and then activating the alarm. Once all of this was done Superman rushed out of the building and head skyward.

Once he was in space Superman looked around. He could see the debris heading towards Europe. Seeing that made him worry just a little more than he was before. As he got closer to the crash site he sighed it had only come down in a forest in the UK. He couldn't smell burned flesh or hear people screaming in pain so he knew that the crash didn't hurt anyone. Well, it didn't hurt anyone on the ground. He could hear a woman wince in pain as she was running away from something. Superman stopped in mid-air to look around the forest. He could see the fire the crash caused spreading. He could also see the ship itself. It looked pretty beat up. This had to be one of the ships that were fighting against Zod. 

Superman looked around the crash site for the woman, but he could not find her. He closed his eyes and listen for the sounds within the forest. He could hear deer running off in the distance. The crash probably spooked them. He could hear parts of the ship finally dying down. The sound of someone screaming "Potter! I will kill both of you!" to the west of the crash site. He cast his gaze in that direction. What he saw caused his heart to drop into his stomach. A woman with multiple contusion was surrounded by seven people. Two of them were standing next to two here. One of them was 'commanding' some trees to fight the larger group. Superman heard a deformed individual start barking orders, and the people around him started moving around casting aggressive spells.

Superman heard the Kryptonian say in a ragged voice.  _“Shut-up you fucking idiot!”_ He heard a blaster fire a laser. He followed the trajectory of the laser it hit a man wearing black robes and a silver mask. The man fell to the ground. A shot like that was fatal, and given that the woman just came out of a war he couldn't exactly penalize her for this. Superman didn't know if the unmasked man and woman were enemies or not, but right now they looked like friendlies. Superman rushed into the fight hoping to end the fight fast enough for the woman.

* * *

Abernathy Forest, United Kingdom

Vuzesa was ducking behind another tree as the fools in black clothes cast more spells at her. There were three of them, and one of them looked like they had seen better days. His face was horribly deformed. She'd heard from Jor-El that some people on this planet could use magic, but she didn't think they would be this... aggressive. One of them had already hit her with a rather nasty spell that caused a tree to be 'sliced' by energy. It was almost like they were swords cutting into the tree. She was doomed already, and the last thing she need was THAT happening to her. She looked once more around the tree. Two of the robed or cloaked individuals were trying to make their way around the left side of the tree. One of them was staying behind, but pointing off to the left. The other two men had to be coming up on her left. Vuzesa growled and gripped her pistol tighter. It looked like the man on the left was limping compared to the woman beside him. She had been shooting wildly earlier, and she had to have landed a shot on this one. She ducked back behind the tree just as the man cast another spell. This one whizzed past her head. The almost putrid green flash of light made her think it was a good thing. She growled then leaned out just enough to get a shot off. She was trying her damnedest to keep Milra out of sight. Vuzesa watched the bolt of light rush off and nail the bastard in the centre of his mask. The man fell to the ground dead.

"YOU BITCH!" Screamed a raving madwoman with dark black hair. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A flash of green light filled the night air. It impacted the tree causing it to rot within in seconds. Vuzesa backed away from it shooting the base of the tree with an empowered blast. The shards of the trunk went outwards Vuzesa smiled to herself at this moment. The sound of a high pitched scream filled the air. Vuzesa held her crying child to her chest as she ran towards another tree. As she ducked behind it she could hear the sound of rushing wind surround her once more. She looked to her right and saw a man and woman rushing towards her on what appeared to be brooms. For the briefest of moments, Vuzesa thought that she was doomed, but the man started casting magic around her bringing two trees to life and having them knocked the deformed man to his knees. Had this not happened the man would have killed her for sure. The woman land infront of the tree that stood to her left. Within a matter of seconds, the couple were flinging a dozen spells at the four remaining people. The deformed man screamed as he rends one of the trees asunder "POTTER! I WILL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!" The man to left just laughed at this. He looked over at Vuzesa and nodded. Vuzesa returned the favour. 

The sound of movement off to her right caused Vuzesa to turn in that direction. She could see another man walking towards the woman. She was valiantly fighting off another one of those men wearing black robes and a silver mask. Vuzesa noticed the man was distracted in the fight with the woman to notice what she was still there. Vuzesa aimed at the man and fired once. The laser-cut into the side of the man's head, and he fell to the ground dead. Vuzesa didn't know where he'd come from the last time she checked there had only been five of these people. This would make six, and Vuzesa hoped there wouldn't be more on the way. She didn't know how much longer she'd stay standing.

A flash of blue and red stopped her thinking. Within seconds two of the combatants were gone. Even the man and woman that were helping her looked confused for a couple of seconds. Apparently, they knew what was going on because they started walking towards her with their hands held up. The deformed man looked like he wanted to take a shot at them, but a man wearing a red cape started floating down in front of the man. The deformed man looked up at the other man like he'd been offended by something. He growled and looked back the remaining two magic users on his side and nodded. The three of them just vanished with a soft popping noise. When they left the man in the cape turned around and looked at her. At this moment Vuzesa's jaw fell open. Floating there in front of her was a man who looked like Jor-El, but he was too young to be her cousin. He had Lara's eyes, but he had Jor-El's nose and jaw though.  _“Kal-El?” _ Vuzesa asked more than a little shocked. If this was Kal-El he shouldn't be this old.

Kal nodded with a soft smile on his face.  _“Yes, how do you know my name?”_

Vuzesa smiled at him.  _“I am your father's, Jor-El, cousin. My name is Vuzesa Fan-El.” _

Kal looked at her like he was trying to discover if she was lying since she wasn't there was nothing he could find.  _“Okay, but before we go further did these people help you?”_

Vuzesa nodded at the young man and smiled.  _“Yes, if it weren't for them I think I'd be dead by now.”_

Kal smiled and looked at the two Earthlings. “Thank you for helping her. I don't think she's able to speak your language.” Kal looked at Vuzesa with a little worried look on his face.  _“Did you understand what I just said?”_

Vuzesa shook her head. She only knew some of the words he just said.  _"Not really, I understood a few words, but unlike your father, I didn't study this world that much. Tell them, thank you." _

“_I did. When did you get here?” _Vuzesa asked more than a little worried.

_"A little over twenty years ago. You must have seen me travelling through the Phantom Zone." _ Kal said with a soft smile. At this moment all of Vuzesa's adrenalin wore out, and she fell to her knees. The two humans rushed to her side. Kal landed and walked up beside her.  _"I knew this was coming," _ Vuzesa said in a sombre tone.

“Superman we can heal most of her injuries, and you might be able to get her to hospital after that.” the woman said swiftly.

Kal looked at her with this odd glow to his eyes.  _“Were you dying before you arrived here?” _ Vuzesa nodded. Kal looked over at the woman. “From what I see she has multiple internal contusions, and what I am assuming are dozens of metal shards of some kind in her body. I think the last few minutes were all she had left.” The sad sound to Kal's voice brought a tear to her eye. She could feel herself slipping towards the ground. The woman took Milra from her grip as Kal and the man helped her to the ground.  _"Given your message, there isn't anything I can do? There is some Kryptonian medical equipment I have stored somewhere safe." _

Vuzesa shook her head.  _"No, I was injured fatally before I got here. I was given about forty minutes to live by the computer on the ship. That was before I used the last jump to get into the Phantom Zone. Most of that time has passed already. I entered the Phantom Zone hoping your father would be passing through and save Milra, but as you know that didn't happen." _ Vuzesa looked at the woman holding her child. The look on the woman's face was one of longing and sorrow.  _"Ask her why she is sad," _ Vuzesa said as she looked up at call.

“_Vuzesa right?” _Vuzesa nodded with a smile on her face. Kal looked at the woman and asked in a kind voice. “Vuzesa would like to know why you are sad ma'am?”

The woman looked at Milra, and then at Vuzesa. “I was in this situation in reverse not too long ago. I lost my son due to a miscarriage. He would have been born today actually. Or at least that's what the mediwitch said.” The woman held her finger in front of Milra's face. Milra made a sound and reached out for the woman's finger. “I am now here watching the opposite happen.”

Kal looked back at her and said:  _"She is sad because she just lost her child, and now she is watching your child lose you." _

Vuzesa looked at the woman, and then at the man. He looked concerned about what was going on. It was now that she noticed he was doing all kinds of magic on her right now. This is probably what has kept her alive this long. Vuzesa looked back at Kal.  _“Kal I take it the people who raised you are old now?”_ He nodded and looked a little worried.  _“I know even with all this magic I will die, and I would rather die knowing my daughter was in safe hands. They seem like good people. If they are willing to raise her I'd appreciate that. I don't want my daughter to be a burden on your adoptive parents.”_

“_She wouldn't be a burden to those that raised me, but I'll ask.” _Kal looked at the woman and asked in a kind voice. “Ma'am she's asking if you'd be willing to raise her daughter?”

Vuzesa could hear the man take in a sharp breath and the woman looked stunned. The woman looked down at Milra, and she started smiling for some reason. It didn't take her long to figure out why though. Milra was giggling and reaching up for the woman's finger. "Yes, and we will treat her as if she was our own."

Kal looked back at her with a smile.  _“She said yes, did you have time to make an information crystal for your daughter?”_

Vuzesa nodded and looked once more at her daughter.  _"Yes, it should be on my ship. It shouldn't take you long to... find... it." _ At this moment Vuzesa was feeling at peace as her eyes closed, and the world went black. 

* * *

James reached out and felt for a pulse on the woman's throat. He couldn't find one. He looked over at Superman with a sad look on his face. "She's dead. I'm sorry about that but I think you need to get her out of here before the Ministry of Magic shows up."

Superman nodded and looked over at their brooms. “Is it true that you guys can fly on brooms?” James nodded his head with a smile. “Then you guys can follow me. I'll carry Vuzesa to the ship.” Superman looked over at Lily holding the baby. “That is if you can carry Milra with you while you are flying on the broom?”

Lily nodded her head and looked over at her broom. She then said in a soft voice. “Yes, but I'll have to be riding with James to safely carry Milra.”

James nodded his head and smiled at Lily. "Sure love, we'll come and pick up your broom once were done."

Superman stood up walked over to the broom and picked it up. “I'll carry this and Vuzesa's body. She said the ship wasn't far away. I think we need to get to that fire before the fire department does. Or your Ministry of Magic for that matter.”

Both James and Lily nodded. James then summoned his broom to his had. He mounted it and waited for Lily to mount it behind him. Once she was safe and the baby was safely secure between the two of them James kicked off the ground. He floated into the air and waited for Superman to take flight. Once the man was in the air James floated above the trees. Once above the trees, Superman took off towards the fire quickly. James started flying after him, but given that Milra was snugly behind him he didn't want to move too fast. The last thing he wanted to do was harm the little girl because he was moving too fast.

Once he was over where the fire was James was stunned. Superman had somehow put out the fire. James, he'd seen the news broadcast when they were at Lily's parents. But actually seeing it was more than a little shocking. Once he shook the sense of shock off James noticed the size of the ship. Or rather the size of the wrecked ship. It was as massive one-thousand-three-hundred-and-twelve feet. Parts were missing from like someone had taken a massive bludger to it. Surrounding the holes were burn marks, and scattered all over the ship ice was clinging to it. If the woman came to Earth on this thing James was wondering how she survived on this thing. "Mr Superman, how could they have arrived on this thing?"

Superman placed Vuzesa and Lily's broom on the ground. “It's just Superman James.” He started studying the ship for a minute. “Is there a spell that the two of you can cast to keep people away from her for a while?” Superman asked in a worried voice.

Lily answered him as she got off his broom. “Yes,” she looked over at James. “Come on James lets start doing this.” James nodded and started walking towards the sunburnt trees. “Salvio hexia, protego totalum... Repello Muggletum... Do you feel okay Superman?” Lily asked that after the protection had grown around the entire ship.

"I don't feel any different if that is what you are asking," Superman said with a worried look on his face. "Why?"

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "Because the last spell I cast will cause non-magic users to avoid this area. I was thinking since you don't use magic it might affect you." She walked over to James and held out Milra. "Here James hold her. I'm going to the other sides of the ship to cast these spells."

James nodded and took hold of the little girl. He held her in his arms as James looked over at Superman. “Do you know what her full name is?”

Superman shook his head. "No, unfortunately. Unlike what you're used to Kryptonian women's last names are their father's names. My original name is Kal-El, so if she were my child her 'last name' would Kal-El." Superman looked at the ship. "I'll need to find the crystal and a working computer to get some more answers from Vuzesa Fan-El."

James couldn't help chuckling at this. “Sorry about that Superman. I am a little bit of a prankster and I find it a little funny that a simple word on this planet is someone's first name on yours.”

Superman chuckled at this. "Good point James, and something you should know I was raised on this planet." Superman pointed at Milra. "I don't know how old she is, but I was around her age when I arrived here. I had the great luck to be raised by some wonderful people."

“That's good, and I can see what Vuzesa was scared of dying before she handed off her daughter.” James bounced the little girl in his arms. “I don't know what I'd do if I was in her shoes.”

“Yep.” Superman looked at him and pointed towards the ship. “I'll go look for the crystal Vuzesa left. Once I find it I will return.”

“Of course,” James said with a sad look on his face. James heard Milra make a noise, and he looked down at the little girl. She was smiling up at him like she'd just been given an awesome Christmas gift. James just smiled at her taking in the gaze of her bright green eyes. He couldn't see her hair at the moment, but those eyes looked so much like Lily's James knew why she was smiling. It was almost like Milra was their child. Just thinking about this made James realise the one problem with this plan they now had. The Ministry wouldn't accept the adoption as legal unless they did at least a partial blood adoption. He didn't agree with this law, but they were too busy fighting a war to get rid of bullshite laws. The sound of a pop off to his left grabbed his attention. Lily was standing there with a smile on her face. “What makes you so happy right now?” James asked with a wicked smile on his face.

"Yaxley just apparated into the area after I put up the enchantments." Lily giggled a little at this point. "He stared 'at me' for a couple of minutes before checking for magic. Unfortunately for him Amelia Bones showed up and dragged him off to another Death Eater attack. He tried to convince Amelia that there were Death Eaters here, but she wouldn't have any of his nonsense, and threatened to drag him away."

James chuckled at this point. "That man will never catch a break if he keeps being that stupid," James said this as Lily walked over and started moving a finger in front of Milra's face. Once again the little girl reached up and grabbed Lily's finger. "I hate to break the mood but I found a problem with the plan of taking care of Milra."

“Your talking about that stupid law that requires us to blood adopt her?” Lily asked with a weak smile on her face.

"Yeah, and if we did that without knowing their biology we could be hurting her," James said with a sad look on his face. "This makes me hate that fucking law more."

“Language James.” Lily said sternly, but the smile on her face was detracting to the 'threat'. “I agree with you on that though James, and if we win this war we can change the law before the potion becomes permanent.”

James looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “You have a plan don't you?”

Lily nodded with a broad smile on her face. “They don't call me the smartest witch of my age for nothing.”

The sound of footsteps hitting the ground grabbed his attention. He looked over at the ship once more. The look on Superman's face was one of worry, and James thought he knew why. "Is everything okay Superman?"

Superman held up a crystal in his right hand. “I found the crystal, and I heard what you two were talking about. Is what you were talking about that dangerous?”

James shook his head. "No, it's not dangerous. All the potions do is make someone else your mother or father. Given her... unique lineage Lily and I don't want to hurt her. Those potions have only been used on humans, so that is why we are concerned. If the Ministry of Magic of the UK didn't require this for adoption we wouldn't even be doing this. I want to kick Abraxas Malfoy into next week for making that law."

Lily cut in at this point. “I am also sure you heard that I have a plan.”

"Which is?" Superman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the law doesn't say how soon it has to be done. So, I was thinking that if we," Lily pointed to Superman and herself, "... worked together that we might be able to create something that makes only the paternal DNA change except for her Kryptonian DNA, and give her my Mitochondrial DNA. If it turns out that the potion doesn't hurt her then we'll do it, but that's because it won't become permanent until five years have passed."

"And the war your in should be over by then," Superman said as he nodded.

“Hopefully,” James said as he heard a soft giggle. He looked down to see Milra smiling at him. “I think we need to get her home and in the crib.”

"James take Superman to our home, and I'll stay here monitoring things," Lily said with a nodded to her left. James turned to look, and he saw a couple of men in business suits looking around the area before the magic caused them to leave. "I want to make sure they don't come back. I'll keep an eye on Vuzesa's body until you return." 

James nodded his head. "Sure thing love," he looks between Superman and Lily. "You know Lily I can come up with ideas as well," James said this with a smile.

Lily chuckled as kissed James lightly on the lips. “Yes, you can, but they are usually about jokes and pranking people.”

James laughed lightly as he walked up to Superman. "I think it would be safer to carry her during this trip." Superman nodded and took Milra from his arms. James summoned his broom to his hand. "Follow me." James kicked off the ground and flew off towards the house after he got above the trees. As he flew over the area where they had fought the Death Eaters James could see a couple of Aurors working the scene. He couldn't tell who they were, but he knew they would be finding some of the things that Vuzesa had dropped, but if he could talk to Dumbledore about it he might be able to get those things back. Just thinking about the old man brought something else to his mind. If he contacted Dumbledore after he got home maybe the old man could help them with the adoption. It was worth a shot at least.

James shook his head of these thoughts as approached the house. He looked around to make sure no muggle was watching what was going on. Once this was confirmed James flew down to his back yard. He looked up to see Superman landing beside him. “Nice house.”

James smiled and nodded. “Thank you, come on.” James walked up to the back door he took out his wand. He cast the unlocking spell for the door. “Before you ask to open that door you'd have to use magic, or break it down by force.”

“Interesting, so no one could break in here by picking the lock?” Superman asked as he walked through the door.

James shook his head with a smile on his face. "Nope, but you could still get in by brute force. Well, not only brute force. You could still blast the door off with magic." James just shook his head feeling a little bit ashamed about what no one had thought of doing. "Of all the things we wizards and witches have done finding a good protective enchantment for the home is not one of them."

As James started going up the stairs Superman asked sounding more than a little perplexed. “You mean there is no spell you can cast on a home to keep it safe?”

James nodded his head. "Not in an absolute sense. There is a spell that will hide a location under incredible magic. It literally removes the address from people's memory, and it removes it from visual and auditor sense to the people surrounding the location. It may look weird to people who don't live in the location, but to those who do it will be like it has always been that way." James walked into the room that was supposed to be Harry's. Just seeing the room caused him to frown for a fraction of a second. He shook his head of these feelings and continued on about the Fadilus Charm. "The place's location can only be handed off by the locations Secret Keeper. The information is held within their soul, so you can't just force it out of them. Magically or otherwise. They have to willing to give you that information. It is extreme, but if it is needed I'd use it." James stood by the crib as Superman put Milra into the crib.

Superman nodded his head with a slight smile on his face as he looked at Milra sleeping. "That does sound extreme." He looked over at James and held out his hand. "Thank you, James. At first, I was worried about you, but this proves to me that you mean no harm."

James shook his head and chuckled. “How so?”

Superman smiled a little mischievously. “I've been listening to your heart rate, lung movement, and been monitoring your muscle movements. So, if your lying I would have known.” Superman gestured towards the door. “I'm sorry if that upsets you.”

James softly laughed as he closed the door. "Don't worry about it. If I were you I'd have done the same thing." James chuckled a little at this point. "Well, almost the same thing. I probably would have thrown a prank or two." James smiled at the man.

Superman chuckled a little himself. "I am not averse to a prank or two every now and then James."

James laughed a little harder now. He was a little thankful they were now on the first floor away from the baby's room. "Then we should get along just fine. I should also let you know that I have an idea of how to do the adoption without doing the blood thing right away. If I contact Chief Warlock I think we can get the paperwork pushed through quickly enough, and I might be able to get the stuff that Vuzesa dropped from the Ministry. We will need you as a witness as to Vuzesa's death, and her asking us to take care of Milra."

Superman nodded his head. "That sounds good James." He looked towards the door and said softly. "I'll go back and let Lily know she can return home. I'll take the ship to a safe place and then return here."

James followed the Superman to the door, and after Superman left James closed the door. He magically looked it and put the symbol on the door that he and Lily had talked about to signal the door was locked. James then walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder. He was hoping the old man was still up.

* * *

July 31, 2000, 1:10 AM

Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office

Albus was pacing around in his office. He'd been contacted a few minutes ago by the Barty Crouch about a meteor falling to the Earth, but the one Auror sent there to look at it couldn't find it. The man did find the trail that led to the part of Abernaethy Forest but he couldn't find anything. What had stopped him from finding anything was that they had to have every Auror on had to handle a fight that was going on in London. Apparently, Tom sent a majority of his Death Eaters to distract the Aurors while he went to look for the meteorite. Tom was probably hoping that this meteor had something magical hidden within it. Given the size of it, Albus wouldn't be surprised if there was, but he doubted it would be something he or Tom know anything about. For the first time in his life, Albus was thinking about talking to Doctor Fate about what was happening. Doctor Fate had stepped in to help fight some Death Eaters in Africa, but he said he couldn't fight Voldemort though he wouldn't say why. Albus was wondering if he should try to contact James and Lily again. They didn't live far away from there, and they might know what is going on.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his fireplace came to life. Thinking that it was Barty wanting to inform him about what was going on Albus turned around. He actually breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was James Potter's face floating in the flames. "Ah, good your awake," James said with a smile. "Albus Lily and I were at a... crash not too long ago. There were two people in the vehicle, and one of them died."

Albus raised his eyebrow at this point. “Was this vehicle on fire Mr Potter?”

James winced a little at this. "Yes sir, but it wasn't a magical accident. Some Death Eaters and You-Know-Who showed up and caused some problems, but Lily, Superman, and I took care of them quickly."

“Superman?” Albus asked looking more than a little worried. “That man from another planet?

James nodded yes head. “Yes sir, look Albus I think it would be better if this conversation was carried over here. I am not saying that there are spies in the Floo Network, but...”

Albus nodded his head. “Of course.”

"Okay, I'll be stepping away," James said before his face vanished from the flames.

Albus stepped into the green flame saying: “Lily Pad.” As he 'spun' around in the Floo Network wondered if this had anything to do with the meteor then there might be a magical touch to it after all. Especially if Tom had been wanting to capture the people in this accident. He just hoped that this Superman didn't give James any bad ideas. The boy had enough 'problems' as it was. As he started to slow down Albus held out his left foot. Once he stopped spinning Albus took a couple of steps forward. He looked around for James and found the man standing by the stairs. He smiled at the young man and asked: “Where is the other person that was part of the accident James?”

James smiled and gestured towards the stairs. “She's up this way, but be quiet she's asleep.” After saying that James started walking up the stairs.

Albus followed the young man up the stairs. At this point, Albus was wondering how old the other passenger was. James was standing infront of the room they intended to use for Harry. Once he was infront of the door Albus asked softly. "Are you saying a baby was in the accident." James nodded his head and opened the door. He leads Albus into the room. Once they were infront of the crib Albus looked down at the child. They had a tuft of black hair on the top of their head. "Are they injured, James?"

James shook his head and softly said: “No, her mother took a brunt of the damage. How a child survived what critically injured her mother I don't know. Maybe her mother did everything she could do to protect her child.”

Albus looked over at James a little confused. He felt like there was something that James wasn't telling him. "What aren't you telling me, James?"

James looked off in thought for a moment. “Her mother asked us to take care of her daughter. Told us her name even. She died before she could say her last name. Her name is Milra.”

Albus blinked and looked down at the child. "That's an odd name, James."

James just smiled and shook his head. “I know, but I am not about to question a dying woman.” James looked for the child to Albus with this look of determination in his eyes. “Albus I think we are going to need your help to do this. Superman had to go take care of some other things, and Lily was going to make sure Muggles are poking their heads around the crash site. She should be back soon.”

Soft popping noise in a guest room grabbed Dumbledore's attention. Albus look to make sure the baby did rise, and when she just moved around and started floating off the mattress. Albus smiled and looked over at James. The look on his face was one of concern. "What's wrong James?"

James shook his head. “Noting Albus.” Albus could hear footsteps behind him. He turned around and looked at Lily as she made her way into the room. “Hey love, did Superman say when he'd be back?”

Lily nodded her head. “He said it would be a few minutes.” She walked up to the crib and looked down at the baby. “She's been out like a light since Superman rocked her to sleep.”

“What took you so long to walk in here Lily?” Albus asked with a little bit of a worried look on his face.

Lily looked at him with this look of determination on her face and said: "I set her mother in the guest bed. Before you ask Albus we did not hurt her. We actually showed up to protect her. She was being attacked by Voldemort and a few of his Minions." Lily hissed out in a soft voice. "If you don't believe me then you can go look at her body. It is in the guest room."

Albus looked at her and she looked more than a little livid. Maybe they didn't attack the woman, but the question would always bug him if he didn't check. "Lead the way." Lilly walked out of the baby's room, walked to the guest room. When Albus made it into the room he saw a poor woman lying on the bed with horrible scars all over her body. It looked like someone had taken a knife to the woman's side, and then burned the wound closed. Albus pulled out his wand and checked the body for magic. He couldn't find any dark magic on the woman's body. It did look like someone tried to save this woman's life but were unable to do it. Her clothes did seem to be magically altered, given the wounds, he could see Albus could understand why Lily tried to save this woman's dignity. This, however, didn't answer the question as to why Lily brought her body here. "If this was a simple muggle accident why did you bring her body here?"

Before Lily or James said a thing there was a knocking on the window. Albus looked out the window and saw a man floating there without a broom. Before he could say or do anything Lily ran to the window and opened it up. The man floated into the room and looked over at the woman on the bed. "Thank you, Lily, for bringing Vuzesa here." The man looked over at Albus as he landed on the ground. Albus had never seen someone dress this way. He had this red cape behind him, this solid blue outfit on, this red boots, and on the chest of the blue outfit was this red and yellow 'S' symbol. "You must be Mr Dumbledore," the man held out his hand, "...it is a pleasure to meet you."

Albus shook the man's hand. Albus was kind of shocked at what he felt. His hand felt like solid steel. This hand to be magic of some kind. He'd heard of the so-called 'Superman' in the muggle world, but he never really believed that. The man had to be magical in some way. "I wish I could say the same about you. If you are Superman I've always had my doubts about you."

The man nodded his head. His blue eyes took on this sorrowful look. "You wouldn't be the first one sir, but I can assure you I mean no harm to the human race. Nor do I want to conquer the world." The honesty in the man's voice was somewhat soothing to Albus. “Is there anything I can do to prove this to you?”

Albus thought about this for a moment. 'What could this man been accused of for that statement?' Albus thought as he looked the man up and down. 'Well I can just do the simplest thing, and if a general counter-spell doesn't work then he really is an alien.' Albus looked back at the man with a smile on his face. “Sir if you could fly, or float rather, and let me try to dispel your magic that would make me feel better.”

Superman chuckled at this point. "I don't mind that at all sir, but I can assure you that I fly not because I a wizard." The man kicked off the ground and started floating a couple of feet off the ground. Albus drew the Elder Wand and pointed it at the man. He flicked his wrist casting a Cancellation Spell. What he was expecting didn't happen. The man just stayed floating there above the ground. Albus did this a couple more times. Each spells stronger than the last. When they all failed Superman chuckled. "Do you believe us now sir?"

Albus nodded his head with this shocked look on his face. He waved his wand last time to check for magic. The only thing that glowed in his eyes were the magical objects in the room, James, Lily, and slight glow from the child. It looked as if the child had been touched by magic. The Superman didn't glow at all. “Sir how are you flying?”

"I'm not from this planet. My people can absorb solar energy from a star like the Sun, and it gives us amazing powers. The fight is amongst those powers. Another one is that it takes a lot to hurt me. I'm sure you felt my skin felt like steel?"

Albus nodded his head. “Yes, but I thought that was magic.”

Superman shook his head. “No sir, I'm afraid it is not. The more solar energy I absorb the stronger I become, and I've been doing this for decades now. I was raised by some good people, and they made sure I had a decent upbringing. No about why I am here.”

Albus nodded his head. "Yes, James told me that you heard the woman ask James and Lily to take care of her child."

Superman nodded his head. "Yes sir, but like me, she is an alien, you are just lucky that I understood her."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Is she the same species as you?" Albus kept eye contact with the man, but he couldn't hear the surface thoughts of the man. It was like he had a mental block. 'Maybe this is one of his powers.' Albus thought to himself.

Superman nodded his head. “Yes sir, but I don't know that much about her people.” He gestured to Lily and James as he smiled. “She said they would be more than happy to do this, and that they would have to use a potion on the child. Lily said that she would work with me to make sure it would hurt her.”

“But we will need your help getting the adoption paperwork through the Ministry of Magic before we apply the potion. If it weren't for Malfoy's law we wouldn't even have to do this.” James said the last part with more than a little bit of anger.

Albus nodded his head at this point. “This is why you need me then?” James and Lily nodded their heads. “Do you know where her mother came from.”

Superman frowned and shook his head. "No, unfortunately. Even if we did her home like mine is gone."

Albus frowned and understood why this man was wanting to help them now. “I can now understand why you are wanting to help. How did you meet James and Lily?”

"I could hear the woman's spaceship crashing, and I came to help her. When I got there James and Lily were already there protecting her from these men in black robes. There was a man who had this disarmed face in the fight, but once I showed up and started helping out they disappeared."

James said after that with a smile. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named just apparated away, and I think there are a couple of Death Eaters that can be arrested."

Albus nodded his head. "Yes, after the attack on Diagon Ally ended the Aurors went to where the fight took place. I'm sure they will be coming to talk to you two..." Albus said that they could hear a knock on the front door. Given the loud sound of whoever was knocking on the door, the baby woke up crying. Lily ran into the baby's room and started soothing her.

James, Superman, and Albus started making their way to the front door. When James got to the front door he threw the door open. “Can I help you?”

Standing on the other side of the door was Amelia Bones, Corban Yaxley, and Barty Crouch Jr. Amelia was the one to answer that. "I am sorry James but there were some alerts that you casting spells infront of a muggle. We are assuming that you were fighting the Death Eaters given what we've found, but we still need to talk to you and Lily about what happened."

James stepped aside. “Come in I was going to come in and talk to you anyway Madam Bones.”

Amelia, Yaxley, and Crouch Jr walked into the room and looked around for Lily. Amelia turned to James. “Mr Potter where is your wife?”

James pointed upstairs. “She is with the child we rescued tonight. Superman here helped us protect a woman from Death Eaters tonight.”

“So then Voldemort was were that meteor came down?” Yaxley asked with a little bit of quizzical look on his face.

Everyone attention was drawn to the stairs as Lily made her way down the stairs carrying the baby. "Yes, and the woman's body is in my guest room right now if you want to check it." She was patting the little one on the back, and it seems that she brought the baby to a calmed state. "Who told you about us, Amelia, cause I can assure you they are either a Death Eater or a supporter of Voldemort."

Amelia said with a slight smile on her face. “It wasn't anyone not on staff tonight monitoring the alerts of Magic being used in front of muggles. There was only one witness a woman named Vuzesa Fan-El. There was also a child who registers as a witch named Milra Foll-La. Now while these are odd names I wouldn't put past a muggle to change their names to match something from their movies. That being said I doubt it that the woman stood by and did nothing against the Death Eaters who were there. We found some interesting weapons at the site. All we need to know is what you saw?”

Albus looked over at James, Lily, and Superman at this point. All three of them looked shocked about something. It was like they were surprised to hear this Milra Foll-La was a witch or a wizard. This caused Albus to think a little harder on what this all might mean. Could this be a sign that now was the time that they revealed the Wizarding World to the muggles? Albus shook his head of that thought. 'No we have to beat Tom before we do that.' Albus thought as he looked once more at James and Superman.

James answered the question as Lily walked around trying to calm down the baby. "We saw her mother running away from the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. What happened beforehand we don't know. She might have been waiting outside for someone to help her out after that meteorite damaged things. Superman here carried it away cause it had some things from his homeworld." James was pointing at Superman at this point.

The man just nodded at this point upstairs. “The woman was using a firearm that is from my world, and if you don't mind I'd like that back please?”

Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow. “How did she get it sir, and what do you mean home planet?”

“I was not born on Earth. Nor are my abilities magical in nature,” the man started floating above the ground, “...and to prove this I'd like you to try and dispel this.”

Amelia drew her wand and took the man up on his challenge. Once she was done Crouch took up the challenge as well. When he'd cast five spells Amelia seems to have had enough of his 'enthusiasm'. “That's enough Barty.” Amelia looked back at Superman. “We don't mind doing that sir, where is the woman who used the weapon?”

Lily frowned and pointed upstairs as she pounced the baby in her right arm. “In my guest room. If you want to check you'll only find that James tried to save her life, but sadly he couldn't.”

Superman then informed the Aurors what he just told Albus. “She then asked James and Lily here to take care of her daughter.”

Amelia nodded her head before looking over at Yaxley and Crouch. "I think that is enough for us gentlemen. I think we need to go talk to Crouch Sr to get all of those objects taken from the battle site. We will need to check this body before we go through."

"Of course," James said as he leads them up the stairs.

Albus turned his gaze to Lily who was still walking around trying to bring the baby to sleep. Superman looked like he was off in thought, but about what Albus could learn because the man kept breaking eye contact with him. It was almost as if he knew that Albus tried to read his surface thoughts. This man had some awesome mental defences. He would have to do some research into the man to make sure this man really did want to help them. Until he knew everything he could about Superman he was going to move forward as if he was a friend. The moment he showed himself as an enemy he was going to wipe the man's mind about the child and the Potters.

Thinking of that made him turn his gaze to Lily. The young woman look scared if you asked him. She was pacing back and forth in front of the couch patting the baby on the back. Superman walked over to her and asked: “Is Milra okay?”

Lily nodded her head. “Yes, she's calmed down now. I just hope she goes back to sleep soon.” Lily said this in a soft tone of voice.

'So, it is a girl.' Albus thought to himself. “How long was she asleep?”

James answered that question. “Not long, she fell asleep, I'd say, about five minutes before I called you.”

"So ten minutes total?" James nodded. "Well, that is unpleasant then," Albus said with a sad look on his face. He looked over at James with a sad smile on his face. "I will, of course, be willing to help you adopt this child, but you two do know the new law about adoption?"

James and Lily nodded their heads. Lily was the one who answered the question with more than a little venom. “Yes Albus, but if it were up to me Malfoy Sr would be dragged through the streets and beaten for coming up with nonsense like that.”

James walked up and wrapped Lily in a light hug. “Easy there love. I don't want you going to Azkaban for doing something like that.” He kissed her lightly on the cheek. “No matter ho badly he deserves it.”

Albus chuckled at this point. It was good at this point to see these two so happy. After losing their son this might be Gods way of helping them. "Well, I will go and see if Madam Bones and the other Aurors are done."

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs grabbed his attention. Looking up he saw Amelia walking down the stairs with a sad-looking Barty Jr. "We are done, Albus. We'll be leaving with you as witnesses to all of this." She looked back at Superman. "Also I will be returning in about twenty minutes with the weapons we took. Since they are not muggle there is no need to go talk to them about finding the weapons."

Superman nodded his head. “Thank you Madam Bones, and I'm sure when she's old enough to understand what is going on Milra will appreciate it as well.”

As the man took the last steps of the stairs Amelia extended her hand. "Thank you, Superman, for explaining things, and for not hurting Auror Crouch when he tried to stun you."

Superman chuckled at this. “There is no need for that. He was just thinking I was joking about being too fast to simply cast a spell at.”

Amelia smiled slightly at this point. “Of course, now I think we need to be off.”

Albus nodded his head and walked over to the fireplace. He tossed some Floo Powder into the fireplace. When the green flame rose he stepped into the fire saying: “Ministry of Magic!”

* * *

Superman watched the last of the Aurors take the flame away. Even though he was shocked he didn't show any of it tell all four of these people left. Once the coast was clear he whistled and turned to James and Lily. “That is impressive, but please tell me it doesn't burn you?”

Lily chuckled and shook her head. "No thankfully, but it does feel like you are spinning around. This, of course, is because of the different positions of all the fireplaces you will be passing by."

Superman nodded his head. “Interesting.” He then smiled at the two of them. “I also want to thank you for not telling them about Milra's true heritage.”

James smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that didn't seem fair to you or her."

Superman nodded his head. “With that being said if there is a way to keep what I want to tell you secret then I'll tell you my name. It only seems fair to me. Had this not happened I wouldn't have known about this part of the magical world. If it wasn't for Doctor Fate I wouldn't have known about it at all.”

Lily nodded her head and Milra over to James. She then walked over to the door and drew out her wand. She started flicking it and different colours left the tip of her wand. She did this to the windows and floor as well. She also started casting some spells on herself, James, Milra, and finally on him. When he glowed blue Lily's face turned a bright shade of red. She then started cast a string of spells on Superman. When she was done she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll have to talk to Amelia when she gets back. Apparently one of her Aurors wanted to know who you really were. I don't know who cast the spells on you, but if she checks their wands we can find a spy amongst the Aurors."

Superman raised an eyebrow at this. “What kind of magic did you find on me?”

"Four tracking charms one of them that is exclusive to the Death Eaters," Lily said with a look of disgust on her face. "Hopefully it is Yaxley, that arsehole doesn't know which end of the wand to hold sometimes." The venom in her voice when she said this made Superman more than a little worried.

"Lily you are judging him based on the way he acted at Hogwarts," James said as he patted Milra on her back. As Milra lightly hit James on the shoulder his shirt went from bright blue to dark green. At that moment Superman and Lily took in a sharp breath. This was odd to Superman. He'd never done this when he was this young. If he had Ma and Pa would have told him about it. Maybe this was something to do with Milra's genetics. James was looking at them like he'd done something stupid. "What? Did I say something stupid again?"

Lily shook her head. “No James, look at your shirt.”

James raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want to do that?" The man asked as he looked down at his shirt. He then exclaimed: "Holy Shite!" This, of course, upset Milra and the girl started crying again. James, of course, started rocking her back and forth trying to soothe her. "Sorry about that Lils."

Lily walked up and swatted James on his backside. "You say that way too often for me to take you seriously." She then took Milra from James and started bouncing her up and down while patting her on the back. She turned to Superman and asked: "You were saying before my husband opened his mouth and thoroughly inserted his foot."

“Oi!” James said softly.

Superman chuckled at this. " I was saying I should tell you the name the people who raised me gave to me." Lily smiled at him as he said this. "My name is Clark Kent, and I'll be taking Vuzesa's body to my 'Fortress of Solitude' were a lot of Kryptonian things are stored before I can get her a true Kryptonian burial, and if you are going to be helping me, Lily, then I guess I need to show you were that is. My parents aren't exactly the scientific types."

Lily nodded her head as looked down at Milra. “Of course I understand that, but I think I'll let you get Vuzesa to the Fortress before you take me there.”

Superman nodded his head and smiled. "Thank you, and I guess it goes without saying in this form you should call me Superman." Both of them nodded their heads with a smile. "Thanks, and before I go I should also tell you that I am thinking of starting a superhero organization. There are people I've been looking at to ask to join. Seeing that the two of you held your own protecting a wounded woman I might call on you should we need magical help. That is if your willing to do so." Superman didn't know how they would answer the question but seeing as they both rose to protect a wounded woman he hoped it would be a yes.

Lily smiled at him before looking over at James. The man just nodded his head and looked at Superman. “Of course Superman. I've got nothing better to do.” He held out his hand.

Superman smiled at the man and shook his hand. "Thank you, James."

As they broke the handshake the fireplace came to life once more. Walking through the fire was Madam Bones and shortly after her a man who if Superman didn't know any better would have passed for a Hitler duplicate. His robes were well pressed and looked spotless. The man looked him up and down, and before he could say a word the man drew his wand and started to cast several spells at him. Lily, James, and Amelia took in a sharp breath. Superman just raised an eyebrow. "May I help you sir?" the tone of Superman's voice was one of confusion and a little bit of annoyance.

The man cleared him through. "Yes, but I have my doubts about what Amelia here said. Could you fly for me with no broom and allow ME to try and dispel it?" The tone in the man's voice was more than disgusting to Superman. If arrogance had a person's face it was this man's in it.

Superman nodded his head but readied himself for anything. While didn't see who cast the spells that Lily removed from him he knew what the general counter-spell looked like at this point. While people like Dumbledore didn't have any serious wand movement the energy gathering on their wands was readable. Superman kicked off the ground and chose to float about four feet off the ground. The man drew his wand superman watched his slight movement and watched the red light gather at the base of the wand. Seeing that he didn't move as the spell left his wand Superman just smiled. Once the spell hit him and did nothing Superman just chuckled. "Do you believe her now, sir?"

The man raised his wand once more, but Amelia stepped in his way. “Enough Barty, the man has been poked and prodded enough today. He is not magical, and the things he is wanting are not from this world, so the muggles won't be of any help to us.”

“How can a man like this fly without magic?” the man asked sounding more than a little annoyed. “I have never heard of anything like this.”

Superman growled before he snapped back as he landed. “Then you haven't been paying attention to the muggle world that much. I've been open about my alien heritage for years now. To inform you my powers come from the sun. The longer I am in a 'yellow' sun the more powerful I become, and now just changing the colour of the Sun will not de-power me. It is the Sun's state of being that makes me this powerful. Not its colour.” Superman growled out at the man.

“I know that!” The man spat back. “So, you are the alien that the muggles are talking about?”

"One of a few yes," Superman said with a cold tone to his voice. "I was open with everyone from Dumbledore to your Aurors, why are you wanting to 'double' check this information?"

"I just wanted to make sure a Death Eater hadn't fooled them," Crouch said with more than a little bit of arrogance in his voice. "I also doubt that you could beat a witch or wizard when..."

Superman chose to cut the man off right now. He moved at about a hundred miles an hour to get behind the man he cleared his throat. “Hem hem.”

When the man turned around with this shocked look on his face. “How?”

"Because of my species nature the longer I am under a yellow Sun the faster and stronger I become. This is, of course, is the basic information. I am so strong that I can leap over some of the... muggles?" Superman asked the magic users. James nodded his head with a smile. "The muggles buildings with a single jump and I don't need any magical help to do it. Another thing I can do is disarm you without lifting a finger."

"Prove it." The man said with a stern voice. Superman smiled and gestured for the man to step away from him. Once the man was about five feet away from him. He spun around quickly and raised his hand. Once the man's hand was next to his hand Superman hit it with his heat vision. The man screamed out in pain. "OUCH! How did you do that?" the man asked this as he waved his hand around in the air.

"I took the solar energy I've absorbed and used it as laser, or 'heat vision', to disarm you," Superman said this with a slight smirk on his face. "Hopefully you believe me now."

Even though the man's face was emotionless Superman could tell the man didn't like him. "Of course." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out two bags. The contained the firearm Vuzesa was using, and bracelet of some sort. "Here you go, Mr Superman."

Superman took the objects from the man. "Thank you, sir." The man then turned and walked towards the fireplace. He took the powder the others used and used it to go back to the Ministry of Magic.

Once the man was gone Madam Bones turned to him with a sad look on her face. "Sorry about that sir, but Barty is a bit closed-minded. What he is allowing Aurors to do during this war I don't particularly agree with, and that is reflected in the way he deals with exactly human people."

Superman just nodded his head with a frown on his face. "Thank Madam Bones, and don't worry about it. I've run into plenty of people like him. I protect humanity whether people want me to are not. I have these powers, and if I don't use them to help people then I am as bad as someone who gets their joys in life by hurting people. Is there anything I can do to help you in this war?"

Amelia shook her head. "As much as I would love for you to help us Barty would never allow it. If you tried to get involved he'd call for your arrest, and he would use every Magical Government to do it. That is if they weren't busy trying to keep their people safe."

"Now that's sad," Superman said shaking his head.

"Agreed," Amelia said with a sad look on her face. "See you tomorrow James."

"See you tomorrow Amelia," James said with a smile. As Amelia left James turned to him. "I'm not an Auror, but I do help them whenever I can."

Superman smiled and nodded his head. "This is why asked for your help. Well, I need to get Vuzesa to the Fortress of Solitude. I'll be seeing you guys in a few." After they nodded Superman walked up the stairs and went into their guest room. He opened the window, and the went over and picked up the woman's body. He then floated out of the room and closed the window with his foot. At that point, he took off towards the Fortress of Solitude. As he flew over the British countryside he thought of how close he came to having someone in his life that knew his parents. Even though AI in the Fortress had their memories it was not like having the real thing. Now poor Milra was in the same place. Well, almost the same place. She didn't have anything from her father. All she would ever have from him was his name. "Poor girl, I'll make it my duty to make sure she has a good person to draw an impression of a decent man from." Superman chuckled at that statement. "It's not that I think James is a bad guy, but he does seem more like a jokester to me."

Superman cleared his mind of all these thoughts once he made it over the 'North Pole'. He started lowering his altitude the closer he got the Fortress. He stopped infront of it, and then made his way to the door. Once the door was opened he made his way to the stasis pods. He rested Vuzesa's body in one and closed it. He then walked over to the crystallized computer. His father's hologram took form once more once he was there. "Have you brought Vuzesa's body son?"

Superman nodded his head. “Yes, I have Father, but I have a question for you.”

The hologram nodded its head. "I can understand that son. What is the question?"

Superman looked at him with a straight face. "Is it possible for a Kryptonian to be born with magic, and if so what is the ability we lose for it?"


	2. The Past and The Present Colide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's affiliated characters, places, or things, and the same applies to DC characters and places. Those are owned by JK Rowling and affiliated companies. This plot is mine, however, and sadly for me, I can't/won't make money off this. Such is life. 
> 
> A/N: The Darkness Expands and Consumes. What people think of the Light is a lie... Sorry, I'm rambling again. Nothing new to say move on.

July 31 st 2001

The North Pole, Fortress of Solitude

The hologram of Jor-El was looking at his son like he was confused by what he said. "While there is a possibility of it son you would have shown odd quirks by now. Odd quirks beyond normal Kryptonian abilities. Things like causing a bottle of water to come rushing back to your had if it was taken away from you. From our earlier discussions, this kind of thing never happened to you. Why are you asking this?"

Clark stood there not sure how to approach this. While this was an 'imprint' of his biological father it wasn't like he was talking to the man himself. So he could only hope that he had the relevant data he needed. "Because Vuzesa's daughter, Milra, is showing signs of magic. She hasn't been in the Sunlight at all, but she was floating above the cribs mattress. The thing is it was night time when she arrived, and if she was exposed to the Sun it was for a minimal amount of time. So, it doesn't explain why she was floating."

Jor-El nodded his head in agreement. "If you can get a sample of her blood I should be able to tell you whether she can use magic or not." Clark nodded in agreement. "When you run her DNA I will analyse it and tell you what is going on. If she is magical then one of her other powers will be gone. While I could give you a probability on what ability she lost I could not tell you with absolute certainty that she lost that power specifically."

“That's understandable, but are there any powers should wouldn't lose?” Clark asked in a little bit of a hopeful voice.

Jor-El looked off in thought for a moment. "Yes, but that is again probability. Given the nature of magic, you cannot be sure which one she will or won't lose. However, the strength and speed we gain have never been recorded as lost when we discovered the other powers."

Clark nodded his head and breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know what future awaited Milra, but he didn't like the idea of her being defenceless in the world. “I have another question. If the couple uses magic to adopt Milra will that affect her Kryptonian DNA?”

Jor-El shook his head. “It shouldn't, but given on how they do it wouldn't be a problem to check that out. What I will need is the method they are going to use run through the computer system.”

Clark nodded his head. "Thank you, Father, I'll be returning tomorrow with a sample of her blood."

Jor-El nodded his head. “Of course Kal-El.”

As Jor-El faded away Clark walked over to the table where he had placed the crystal Vuzesa had left for Milra. He picked it up and walked over to the crystal insert of his computer system. He dropped it into an open slot. It took less than a second for the computer to register the data on the crystal. Within two seconds the hologram of Vuzesa appeared before him. She looked around and when she couldn't see anyone she recognized she asked: "The computer system tells me that you are Kal-El. Are your parents deceased?" Clark nodded his head with a determined look on his face. "I see, I am sorry that you couldn't grow up knowing them." 

Clark nodded his head. “I know the imprints they left on the Sunstone.”

Vuzesa nodded her head. “That is a good way of looking at us. We carry the reactions of the person who made us, but we are not them.” Vuzesa frowned about this. “I just hope you left Milra in the hands of someone you trust.”

Clark nodded his head with a smile on his face. "The couple just lost their child not too long ago. They seem like a decent couple." Clark looked the AI over not sure how to address what he and James saw in the girl doing in the crib. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your daughter has the ability to use magic. Given that you are connected to my computer you should have all the knowledge of what Kryptonian DNA allows us to do, but Milra was able to float in a crib without any exposure to the star this planet orbits. So, my only conclusion is that she can use magic."

“Interesting Kal-El, if you could get her blood I will help your father examine it.” Vuzesa said this with a slight smile on her face. “You know my mother always said there was blood in En family.”

Clark looked shocked at the AI. “Really?”

Vuzesa nodded her head. “Yes, the last time it should up was a thousand years ago, but it is there.”

Clark nodded his head. “Good to know. I'll be leaving now, but I will see you when I return. I should have a sample of your daughter's blood by then.”

Vuzesa nodded her head. "Thank you, Kal-El."

“Your welcome Aunt Vuzesa.” Clark thought about it for a couple of seconds. “Before I go, are there any other relatives I might run into?”

Vuzesa laughed. "Only ones I can think of are Zor-El, Alura, and Kara. Kara is your oldest cousin if they're still alive. She will be fourteen years older than you."

“Thanks, that's something to hope for.”

Clark turned around and walked to the laboratory. He made his way to the case that held a collection of phials and needles that would penetrate Kryptonian skin should Milra's skin be tougher by the time he met back up with the Potter. After that, he made his way out of the Fortress of Solitude. Once outside the Fortress Superman kicked off the ground. He then took off towards Smallville. He felt a little bit better about what was going on, but if push came to shove there was always one couple he could fall back on for help. Ma and Pa would need to know all about what had happened just in case things with the south. He didn't want to drop a newborn on them because that was a lot to explain away. He could always take her in saying that she was a child of one of Pa's cousins or something. He knew a couple of them had wild children. He didn't know he could pull that off, but it was an idea.

Clark laughed at that thought. "Yeah sure they will somehow think of a way to get Pa's cousin Marry to say that her daughter left Milra in her care, but she just can't do it. I don't know what that distant cousin of mine would do when she heard about this idea." Clark thought on this a little more. "I could just tell her that Superman gave me the child to take care of, and I need someone to say the child is there's and they want me to take care of it, and they give up all parental custody to me."

As he was coming up on Smallville in the early hours of the morning Clark descended closer to the ground. Once he made it to the farm Clark touched down softly. If he knew them Ma would already be up making Pa some breakfast. There were times he'd wanted to rush back here and get breakfast with them, but he didn't want to make it a habit. The sound of his feet touching the dew-covered grass filled his ears. Hearing that made him realize how lucky Milra was going to be. With him here she wouldn't have to put up with all the confusion he had to when he was growing up. There would be someone here able to tell her what she was going through, and how to deal with it. It's not that he needs to be closer to the house to smell Ma's cooking, but the closer he got to it the stronger the smell of her cooking became. When he got to the door he checked to see if it was unlocked. When the knob didn't move he knocked on the front door. It didn't take Ma long to get there. When she saw him she gave him a tight hug. "Oh, Clark it is good to see you."

Clark returned the hug making sure to keep the needle away from Ma's back. "Good to see you as well Ma." When the hug broke he looked down at her with a sad smile. "I need to change, and I have to call in Perry to let him know I'm coming over here for the day."

Ma looked up at him more than a little confused. “Why?”

"A Kryptonian space ship crash-landed in England over an hour ago," Clark said as calmly as possible.

“Oh my!” Ma said in a haggard breath. “Did anyone die?”

Clark nodded his head. “Let me go change, and then I will tell you more.”

Ma nodded and stepped out of the way. “Go ahead Clark, I'll get out some more food. I just started making breakfast.”

"Thanks, Ma." Clark said with a smile. Once inside he closed the door and walked upstairs. He made his way to his old room. He put the needle and phial onto the dresser. He then walked over to the closet and got out a shirt and a pair of jeans. Once inside he changed out of his suit and got into a pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 6:30. Perry should be up by. He would be... annoyed that Clark was calling him to say he won't be showing up, but what else was he going to do.

Clark walked downstairs down and went to the phone. He called Perry's house phone. When the man answered Clark knew that the man had at least had one cup of coffee. "Perry White, how may I help you?"

"Hey, Perry it's Clark. I won't be showing up today. Superman knocked on my window last night. Something down in the UK, and he wants me to cover the story. He doesn't want the press out there to cover this all by themselves. He said that he was going to tell them what he told me."

"And that was?" Perry sounds more than a little annoyed.

Clark thought about this for a minute. There was only one thing he could say. “A Kryptonian space ship just crashed on Earth, and the only survivor was an infant. The child's mother died in a British woman's arms.”

At this point, Perry sounded both intrigued and worried. "Was anyone hurt by the crash?"

Clark shook his head even though Perry couldn't see him. “No sir, Superman said that it came down in a forest. He put out the fire. There was a fight of some kind, but the supervillains that were attacking the woman were being dealt with a couple. The child is now in their custody. I don't think he will take me to her, but he will give me all the details he feels comfortable with.”

The sound of Perry's voice was a couple of actives higher. It was like he was happy to hear this. “Did he tell you how old the child is?”

Clark chuckled at this question. “I asked the same thing, and he said she is just an infant. He thinks she's just a couple of months old at best.”

“So does he want us to keep the Kryptonian thing a secret?” Perry asked more than a little worried.

Clark nodded his head. "Yes, I think so. I mean this is a child. I don't know how the couple is going to handle the child, but from what he said they were a decent couple."

“Well if they abuse the child I wouldn't want to be them.” Even though he couldn't see Perry shiver at this statement. “Will he be disclosing the crash?”

“Yes, but Lois will be needed to cover that, and I think he will be talking with the Prime Minister about the crash first.”

"That makes sense," Perry said sternly. "I'll see you when you get back, and e-mail your article to me, and hopefully he doesn't give that disclosure until Lois can get there."

“I think I'll let him know about that, and tell Lois I'm sorry.” Clark smiled as he told Perry this.

"Oh, I'm sure she will thank you for that later." Clark could 'hear' the smile on the man's face. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Of course," Clark said before hanging up on the phone. When Clark turned he found Ma standing behind him. He smiled before he asked: "How long been standing behind me?"

The look of shock on Ma's face was torn between worry and sorrow. “Shortly after you said a woman died in someone else's arms. Were they Kryptonian?”

Clark nodded his head with a sad look on his face. "They were my second and third cousin. My biological father's cousin and her daughter. The couple who took the young one into their custody seems like you and Pa." Clark laughed a little at the thought of comparing James to Pa. "Granted James is more of a jokester than Pa."

Ma smiled at him. “How old is he?”

Clark thought about him for a bit and hoped the look on his face didn't show this. "I'd say he's twenty years old."

Ma just started laughing at this point. “Then he is like your Pa. The man was more than a little bit of a prankster back then.”

The sound footsteps heading down the stairs grabbed his attention. Clark turned to look at Pa as he came down the stairs. The smile on his face meant the man was trying to avoid trouble. "I will never admit to more than a couple of pranks here and there. You know I have pulled a few good ones on you, Clark."

Clark laughed and smiled. “Yes, but this guy seems more... adventurous than you.”

Pa laughed at this point. "Okay, I want to meet him."

Clark chuckled at this point. “Why am I worried about this?”

"Because you're afraid that I will learn something from him." Pa said before he chuckled slightly. That being said all the joy left his face in a couple of seconds. "What were you talking about before I came downstairs. I heard the word 'child', and that has me more than a little worried."

Clark nodded his head. "Let's go in the kitchen this is going to take a while." Clark started following Ma into the kitchen. "There was another arrival from the planet Krypton not too long ago. Sadly the little one's mother died not long after arrival. The only reason I knew they were Kryptonian was that she broadcast a distress call at a high frequency. She also was calling out for my biological father's help. She was crashing into the UK."

“Did anyone other than you show up to the crash site?” Ma asked with a worried look on her face.

Clark nodded his head as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Yes. Some of the people were attacking Vuzesa, but two others were protecting her." Clark adds the sugar and milk to his coffee. As he stirred it he shook his head at what happened. "One of the attackers was rather deformed and seemed to think it was his right to kill people. He insulted James and Lily for being their protecting Vuzesa. They were able to push some of the attackers away before I joined the fight. Once I removed two of the attackers the remainders took off. After that Vuzesa died and had it not been for Lily Milra would have fallen to the ground."

Ma looked more than a little worried at this point. “What happened?”

Clark sighed. "Vuzesa was taking a couple of steps towards us, but she started falling. Lily stepped forward and grabbed Milra. After that Vuzesa told me who she was, and asked about James and Lily. Their infant son had just died, so Vuzesa past custody of Milra to them. I spent some time with them, and they seem just like the two of you in some ways. I don't know them well enough, but they seem like good people." Clark thought about how to reveal the last bit of news to them. It was one thing to watch a movie or read a book about witches and wizards. It was another one to knowing them. "There is also something else about them." Clark took in a deep breath. "They are a witch and a wizard. Before you ask no they were not evil. In fact, they were fighting against other magic users. There is an entire magical community over there that is in hiding probably to protect themselves." 

Ma looked a little suspicious. “Are you sure they are not evil themselves?”

Clark nodded his head. “Yeah, and the Kryptonian girl they have taken into their care is a witch as well. All this being said there are evil witches and wizards. There was a group of them that these two were fighting against.”

Pa chuckled at this point. “So let me guess your thinking about adding them to this little 'club' you are wanting to start up?”

Clark chuckled as Ma started putting the plates of eggs, bacon, and toast on the table. "Yeah, the thought is there. I talked to them about being able to ask for help if I should need it. Lily seemed more than eager to do it. James is helping the magical police fight these evil wizards and witches. So if anyone might help me it would be these two, and maybe that Doctor Fate. The guy who help me out last week dealing with an evil wizard."

Pa nodded his head. “I remember you talking about that do you think this guy could be connected to the people attack the group of people?”

Clark shrugged as he stabbed his fork into the sausage. “No idea, but that is a good question to ask the guy while we have him in jail.”

Ma took a sip of coffee before she asked: “Is there anything else we need to know?”

Clark thought about it for a moment as he chewed on the sausage. “The magical government over there is all kinds of messed up in my opinion. They are having to change the Milra's genetics to do that with some kind of potion. Both of them hate the law, and I happen to agree with them. Though we have a plan to work around that stupid law.”

Ma and Pa looked at one another, and then looked back at him. They both looked more than a little livid. Ma asked: "What are you planning to do?"

'Oh boy. Maybe I messed up here.' Clark thought as he smiled at Ma.

XoXoXoXoX

James was bouncing Milra on his knee at the moment wondering how he would be reacting to the arrival of his son today. He would probably be screaming at the top of his lungs as Lily proceeded to shatter his hand in her vice-like grip. In a way, this was kind of better. He didn't have to go about the worry of fourteen-hour labour. That would be a nightmare. For both him and Lily, more him than lily though.

"What's got you smiling James," Lily said as she closed the front door. Her right arm was strung through a few bags from different stores. Lily had gone out to get the essentials for Milra. Some milk, nappies, clothes, and some more girl centred toys.

"I was thinking of how much of a nightmare fourteen-hour labour would be for the two of us. I don't think I could take it. The pain I would be feeling in my hand would be ungodly." James said with a smile on his face as he looked over his should at Lily with a smile.

Lily walked up to him and swatted him on the shoulder. “Prat.” Lily then looked at Milra and smiled. “Hi there Milra hopefully he hasn't been too cruel to you.”

"Oi!" James said in objection while looking at his wife. The sound of their fireplace come to life grabbed his attention. As he looked at the fireplace he found his brother in all but blood walking towards them. The stunned look on Sirius face made James smile. "What's knocked you off your broom Sirius?"

"Dumbledore told me that you had taken into your care an orphan, but I didn't believe him until now," Sirius said with soft shocked tone to his voice. "So, is it true that you were helped by Superman?"

James nodded his head. “Yeah, but I'm amazed that you know about him.” James' attention was drawn back to Milra and found her smiling at Sirius. He looked back at his friend. “Want to hold her?”

“Sure,” Sirius said with a smile as he held out his arms. James handed Milra to him with a slight smile on his face. Sirius took Milra and held her close to his chest as he rocked her back and forth. “Voldemort be damned. It's moments like this that matter.”

Lily laughed at this. "That is the first time in years that you've said his name, Sirius."

Sirius laughed and looked at Lily. "I don't know what it is, but I feel better right now, and I think things are going to get better."

James laughed at this. He knew what Sirius was talking about. Since Harry's passing James had felt miserable, and the news coming out of the  _Daily Prophet _ was not helping matters. It seems like everyday Voldemort or his Death Eaters would kill, torture, or do other disturbing things to innocent people in the magical or muggle world. Yet having Milra for just a few hours they had brought some semblance of hope. "I agree with you about that Sirius." James looked over at Lily and thought of what Milra had done last night. His smile shifted to mischievous, and Lily just rolled her eyes. "She's already shown signs of magic, so she might be one of the most powerful witches of this generation." 

Sirius looked at him like he was stunned for a couple of seconds. This shifted to a judging smirk before he spoke in a mocking tone. “Yeah right James, if she is did something that astounding Hogwarts would have already been notified about her display of magic.”

Lily laughed as she walked up Sirius. “Maybe it has been. We won't know for a while. It will take a little bit more examples of magic.”

James nodded his head and patted his brother on the back. "She has a point Sirius, and given what we saw maybe her name is already in Hogwarts records."

"You never know James," Sirius said with a smile.

XoXoXoXoX

Albus looked once more at the Book of Admittance something he had not done in many years. Now it was Minerva who looked at this time to get the names of students who could be students in the upcoming year. The enchanted dark black dragonhide book, ink well and enchanted quill sat there on a pedestal. The tome's pages were yellow with age, and to be honest they were almost gold. The dark black ink on the page still seemed fluid where the address of the student was written. If Albus was honest with himself he would have never thought of doing something like this if he was founding a school.

Albus shook his mind of these thoughts. He walked up to the tome, and placed his hand, and looked down at the page that tome was currently open to. Starting at the top of the page Albus started reading the names in the tome. There were a couple of times he had to move out of the way because the quill wanted to write a name in the book, or because the book slammed closed to prevent the quill from writing a name within it. While he did this some of the names made him nod his head. Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, and Michael Corner. Only one of these children had he the luxury of meeting. It was a sad meeting. Had Susan's father not been killed Albus would not have met the poor child. Once he left those born in 1979 documented thus far he arrived at some of the more recent children. He knew that Milra had been born at least a few months ago he had no real idea how old she was, and there was only one way he could think of spelling her name. When he got to the bottom of the page he came across what he was looking for, but what he found to add more mystery to what was going on than he was suspecting. The name written in the book was Milra Foll-La, and had he not he been told the girls name Albus would have thought this was a mistake. 

"This can't be right," Albus said as he pulled out his wand, and checked to see if the book or quill had been messed with. They were fine, so Albus chose to check what was written. "Appare Vestigium," Albus whispered. Albus watched the cloud of gold dust move around the room. While it did show magic in the room it was only his entering the room, and the new names in the book that seemed to be new. He cast the spell once more focusing on the Milra's name. There was nothing about her written name that was different than the other names. So, that had to be her actual name, but he had never heard of a culture that named their children in this way. He pulled off his glasses and cleaned them before looking at the page once more. There was no distinction between this ink and the rest of the ink on the page. "This is beyond interesting. I may have to go talk to them about this child because this could be something that really should think about before truly committing to this endeavour."

Albus walked out of the room and sealed the door, and made a mental note to tell Minerva of this if James and Lily adopted the little girl. The last thing he needed was her confused about who they were getting into the school. Once Albus got back to his office he looked at the clock. It was from 12:30 PM. Perhaps he might catch them before they left to get some things for the girl.

XoXoXoXoX

11:30 AM

Godric's Hollow, United Kingdom

Clark was walking around this village looking for the house that he'd been brought to last night. Normally he'd be using his super-hearing to listen for James or Lily's voice, but right he was having to Lois complain about him taking this random trip. He didn't know if she was upset that he got the news of the meteorite that had made landfall in England. How she found out about it he would never know, but thankfully he had called Perry at one in the morning telling him that he was going to 'investigate' this. Perry had told him that if a meteorite had hit England then Superman would have gone there to help them. So he told Clark to go and get more information. Well, Clark being a 'resourceful' reporter had 'learned' the approximate area that the meteorite had fallen, and taken off for England by 1:15 AM on a red-eye flight. After that, it was a couple of train rides to get him here now. Now he just had to find James and Lily's house.

Clark closed his eyes and listened for their voices. It didn't take long to hear James' voice. "I'm telling you, Sirius, she was floating off the mattress. That stunned me quite a bit."

"I git that James, but this cute little girl can't be THAT powerful." There was a mad cackle that followed this statement. That man sounds a little more touches of humour than James.

Lily huffed. "What? Now you're a sexist in addition to being a womanizer?"

Clark could hear someone's arms moving through the air. At this moment he started using his x-ray vision to find the house. A house a little further down the road he was the one he was looking for. It had a man backing up towards the door. His trousers looked more than a little expensive, the shoes extenuated this, and the way he had his sleeves rolled up until made him seem more flamboyant than Bruce Wayne. Lily was walking towards him with her wand drawn. "No of course not Lils. I was just saying that... um... given her AGE that such a thing was nigh impossible."

Clark stopped using his x-ray vision and started making his way to the house as Lily responded to Sirius' statement. “You know the only thing saving your arse right now is that you are holding my daughter in your arms right now. If you weren't you might find yourself being the ass your acting like right now." Clark could hear someone moving around in the house he didn't know who it was, but if he was a betting man he would say it was Sirius. 

Clark was chuckling as he drew closer to the house at what Lily said next. “Keep digging that hole young man. Now hand Milra over to me this instant before I MAKE YOU do it.”

Clark knocked on the door as James responded. After the statement, Clark stopped listening. "I wouldn't change it, man, she's SIRIUS." As James opened the door Clark could see two people standing behind him. The black-haired grey-eyed man had to be Sirius. The shit-eating grin on the man's face spelt trouble. When James looked at he looked at him a little curious. "May I help you, sir?"

Clark chuckled a little at how ease a pair of glasses and loose-fitting clothes fooled people. Clark lowered his glass and spoke plainly to James. "I'm just returning as I promised I would."

James smiled and backed away from the door. “Come on Clark. I didn't realize you'd be back this FAST.”

"One plane ride and a couple of trains are all it took." Once inside Clark walked up to Lily who was bouncing Milra on her hip. "How are you doing Lily?"

Lily briefly looked at him and smiled, before she looked back at Sirius. "Thing is fire, Clark. It seems that a few old DOGS need to be taught a lesson."

"I'm sorry Lily, really I am," Sirius said while back up against the wall with his hands raised.

Lily huffed once more. The stern look on her face was more than a little frightening. It reminded him more than a little of when Ma was upset with him. "Fine, but if I were I'd mind your tongue from now one." Her face brightened up as she looked at Clark once more. "Hi, Clark how have you been."

Clark smiled back. "I've been okay a red-eye flight, and two train rides later brings me here. I'm just glad Superman told me where to go."

Lily looked shocked at this. "You took a red-eye to get here?" Clark nodded. "You could have taken a later flight, Clark. Are you hungry?" She didn't have Ma's voice, but the tone was similar. Clark didn't have a chance to respond she handed him Milra. "Go sit down Clark, and I'll be right back with something fixed up." She looked once more at Sirius. "And if YOU want food I would recommend behaving."

Sirius stood up in a form of attention and saluted her. “Ma'am yes, ma'am!”

"Sirius..." Lily said with a stern tone. Sirius lowered his head and started making his way to the couch.

Once Lily was in the kitchen James gestured to the living room. “So, do you have any news to share with us?”

Clark looked at James with a shocked look on his face. He looked over at Sirius, and then back at James. “You trust this man to keep  _this_ secret?" Clark started listening to James' heartbeat and breathing. 

James' heartbeat and breathing stayed steady. "Absolutely. This is my brother in all but blood. We fight the Death Eaters together, and we've known each other now for many years."

Clark nodded his head and sat down on the sofa. Milra reached up and took his glasses off. Clark didn't fuss about this as he answered James questions. "It turns out Kryptonians can use magic it is just really rare. We will lose an ability when this happens though."

Sirius looked between him and James. After a couple of doing this, he asked: "Why are you two talking about this?"

James looked back at Clark, and the two of them stared at one another for a couple of seconds. Clark nodded which caused James to stand up. He walked over to the window as he said. "Because he's Superman, and the young woman he's holding is another one of his people. I think she's his cousin."

Clark nodded and started floating off the couch while bouncing Milra on his knee as she fidgeted around with his glasses. “You could try and stop me from doing this just like Dumbledore did earlier this morning.”

Sirius looked over at James. “The Ministry isn't going to register this are they?”

James chuckled. “Even if they do they now have him registered as a non-muggle by now. So, I don't think it will be registered. Especially if he is flying like this.”

Sirius pulled out his wand and he looked over at James. “Are you sure Lily won't be mad at me for doing this?”

Lily's voice grabbed everyone's attention. “So long as Milra isn't hurt by I don't care.” Seeing Sirius jump caused James and Clark to laugh.

"You move like a ninja," Sirius whined more than a little dramatically.

“Oh hush you overgrown puppy.” Lily set a tray of fish and Frenchifies. “Hand Milra over.”

Clark hands Milra over to Lily and grabbed a Frenchify. Once Lily had stepped away from him Sirius drew out his wand. He then cast out a couple of spells at him. When these did nothing he cast a red spell at him that made Clark feel a little bit drowsy. After that Sirius just stood there with this shocked look on his face. "Wow. So a stunning spell does nothing to you?"

Clark shook his head. “I feel a little bit drowsy, but nothing more than that.” Clark reached out and grabbed a fish. Before taking a bite he asked: “Do you believe me now?”

Sirius just stood there with this stunned look on his face. A few seconds later he was laughing hysterically. "This is brilliant! I cannot believe that you two are friends with him. How did this happen?"

Clark looked over at Lily. Lily nodded and answered the man's question. "Sirius, you do know that the muggles have been to the into space right?"

Sirius nodded his head. "Right, that is the space between the Earth and the moon right?"

Lily nodded her head. "Yes the thing is Clark here and Milra are from a planet orbiting another star, and before you ask yes the Sun is a star. If he were to go far enough away from it and look back at it all you would see is white light. Before you ask no the distance to go between the Earth and Krypton is a massive distance. How many light years is it Clark?" Lily was looking at him at this moment.

"27.1 and it is in the southern part of the Corvus constellation. To give you a reference for distance Sirius a light-year is six billion miles in distance, to nine trillion kilometres. That means our home planet is 162.6 trillion miles, or 261.679 trillion kilometres away."

Before any more could be said there was a knock at the door. The conversation fell quiet as Lily rose to answer the door. When she opened the door Clark heard a familiar voice and wished she would let him 'handle' a few stories without being so nosey. "Hi, my name is Lois Lane. I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet. I was told my college is here, and that would be Mr Kent."


End file.
